


The Writer's Block Valentines Story

by IWriteFicsAndTragdies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteFicsAndTragdies/pseuds/IWriteFicsAndTragdies
Summary: A little one shot about how Philza Minecraft found each of his kids.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	The Writer's Block Valentines Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trASHcantwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trASHcantwrite/gifts).



> This was really fun! I hope you enjoy!

Small, It was a word that few would use to describe Technoblade, but that was how Philza would always see him. No matter how large and formidable he got. No matter how many tall tales of his exploits he heard secondhand. He was still that little piglin Phil found wandering on the wrong side of a Nether portal all those years ago. 

~♡~

At that time Phil was still on the move, he hadn't found himself somewhere to really set down roots. He was trekking through a dense forest when he heard some sounds, they were somewhere between a squeal and a child's cries. Now Phil would be the first to tell you that he had a bit of a weak spot for small children, so when he heard those noises, instead of doing what most would call the reasonable thing and running in the opposite direction. This deep into the forest mysterious noises were most likely mobs. He ran towards it. Because what if it was a child. 

He stopped in front of the ruined portal. Phil could see scorch marks searing the grass. It was most likely destroyed from the inside. Sitting on one of the intact obsidian blocks was a small hybrid piglin child. He was so small. Philza could feel his heart tighten up upon seeing this tiny helpless child crying.

He slowly walked up to the small child, and knelt down to his height, “Hey mate where are your parents?”, he asked, getting up close to the piglin child. The kid looked up finally really noticing Phil for the first time. He let out another squeal, a small snife somehow appearing in the kid’s hand. Though the kid didn’t stab him yet. He just ran farther away. Still in the clearing though, staring up at Phil with big mismatched eyes. Phil folded his wings behind him in an attempt to make himself look smaller. 

“Hey it’s okay I’m not gonna hurt you” he said softly. He hadn’t moved any closer to the young piglin hybrid, but he did lay his hands palm up in his lap.

He stayed there for hours. Unmoving, He knew if he made any attempt to move closer then the younger hybrid would most likely attack him, but he wasn’t about to leave a child out here in the cold. Thankfully as the sun was beginning to set the young boy cautiously came forward.

“Ah, yes there we go mate,” Phil said encouraging the child, “Now I don’t think we’ll be getting you back through that portal tonight,” he stood up and reached out one of his hands for the younger to hold. “So why don’t we head over to my home for the night?” he asked, keeping his tone gentle.

“You wont hurt me?” the young hybrid asked looking up at him with those wide mismatched eyes.

“I promise no harm will come to you”

The child took Phil’s hand, his eyes still betrayed some fear, but more than anything there was a stubborn determination there. Phil gave out a small laugh, “I completely forgot to introduce myself. I’m Philza.”

“Technoblade.”

~♡~

While Techno always kept Philza at an arm’s length. Admittedly still closer than he let anyone else. Wilbur loved with his whole heart. He had so much passion, and Phil would always remember that about him that earnest and open way he loved everyone, and everything, even if it destroyed him.

~♡~

Philza had gone into a semi retirement, He was still adventuring and stuff, but they were more kid friendly. He and Techno had been living together for a couple of years now. Techno behaving as a sort of apprentice to Phil. But Techno wasn’t with him right now, the kid didn’t like crowds, so a supply run to the local village like what Phil was doing right now was something he normally opted out of. Phil had gotten most of his needed supplies for the next couple of weeks. He wasn’t planning on going out for at least another couple of months, but getting a little treat for Technoblade seemed like a good idea. 

As Phil headed over to the village’s bookstore, hoping to find his kid a new book, over in the corner of his vision, in an alleyway, he saw some movement. Now not wanting to get robbed he clutched his basket closer to him and turned to face the movement, wings outstretched to block any exit.

He scanned the alleyway before finally settling on a young- about Techno’s age- boy. He was taller than Techno, but still so small. He was staring up at Phil, a battered notebook gripped in his hands.

“Hey mate, what are you doing out here?”, he asked. Meanwhile he was hoping that this one didn’t have a knife on him too.

Slowly the little boy walked up to Phil, looking him up and down before quickly kicking him in the shin, and moving to run away. Now the kid didn’t seem to expect to get caught up in Philza’s wings, but that’s what happened. Phil used said wings to bring the boy back to face him.

Once the kid was back in front of him, Phil dropped his basket to hold the boys skinny shoulders. “Now can you tell me what that was all about?”, he asked.

“You’re gonna take me back to that stupid orphanage,” the kid muttered.

Phil paused, and thought about how lonely Techno seemed, if he had a friend Phil might even be able to adventure more, not that he didn’t love his kid he just got so bored staying at home.

"Well how about this you can come home with me, I have a kid around your age," he said. Great you sound like a kidnapper, Phil thought.

"I'm older than him," the boy in front of him said with a graveness that only a twelve year old could muster.

"I'm sure you are mate," Philza offered the kid his hand.

The kid took it, "I'm Wilbur".

"I'm Philza".

~♡~

Tommy was a pleasant surprise when he barreled his way into Philza’s little family. His bright energy was something truly appreciated in the more subdued household. He was also older than the other two when he stormed his way into their lives.

~♡~

Phil and his boys had moved, they were in a new town. They still lived outside of it, but closer for convenience's sake. Phil was off doing his own thing more now. Wilbur and Technoblade were 14; they could care for themselves for a couple of days at a time. In fact that is what they were doing in the village today. He and Wilbur were getting supplies to last the boys a week.

They had already grabbed most of the food for that time, all they needed was to go to the bakery and grab some bread and maybe some other pastries, Wilbur had quite the sweet tooth. 

As they neared the bakery, a small shape ran up to them. "Give me your money," this child- maybe a teenager- looked up at them with a small knife in his hand. There was an obvious tremble in his hands.

Wilbur barely choked back a laugh at this kid, "What are going to do stab me?", the second laugh was not choked back, "That's basically a thumbtack, it will do nothing," he said leaning on his dad.

"Wilbur be nice," Phil said, handing his "oldest" son the basket, "Where are your parent's…….." he trailed off clearly hoping the little boy would add in his name.

"Tommy," the scruffy blond child said holding onto his little knife, "I don't have any I'm raising myself," he said.

Wilbur looked at his dad, "Well we have a nice warm place you can stay," he said smiling.

"Really you're not bullshitting me?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Wilbur crouched down to make eye contact with the boy, "I promise you can stay with us for however long you want. "


End file.
